Flip Turner
* | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 | gender = male | affiliation = Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club | anime deck = Anti-Xyz/Bones | manga deck = Anti-Xyz/Bones | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Flip, known as Tokunosuke Hyori in the English version of the manga and known as Tokunosuke Omoteura in the Japanese versions, is one of the main supporting characters appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is a friend of Yuma Tsukumo. Design Etymology Flip's last name in the Japanese version is made up of the words "omote" and "ura," which can respectively mean "outer" and "inner," referencing his belief that there is a hidden or opposite side to everything. Personality When Astral looks at Flip, he appears to have a dark aura around him, similar to Reginald Kastle and Mr. Kay when they were possessed by Numbers, even though he is not seen to have one. This is shown to represent his dark nature, being a very deceitful and spiteful person. Flip is a crafty person who has similar mannerisms to Weevil Underwood. They both appear quite similar and are viewed as creepy by the female characters. They both trick their opponents into taking their cards and take advantage of it. Flip is a skilled Duelist who uses any under-handed tactic in the book to make his opponents fall into his trap, even to the extent of giving Yuma the "Baby Tiragon" card in order for him to steal Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia". Wherever Flip goes, there is mischief, from causing a candy store owner to go out of business by saying his candies were overpriced (in the dub he said that the candies were past their expiration date even though they never had one), to confusing a Cleanbot by tipping it upside down. He has a habit of saying "Ura" in each sentence in the Japanese version. Flip seems to have a similar characteristic with his Flip Effect Monsters as his appearance is deceiving until his true intention is revealed, just like flipping a face. He has a Duel Gazer built for his glasses and a Standard Blue D-Pad. In the dub, Flip believes that there's a "flip-side" to everything, and that things can be defined by their opposites. Something that seems harmless can actually be quite lethal. This philosophy is embodied by his fondness for Flip Effect Monsters, along with the physically weak "Baby Tiragon". As a small child, he often received the same treatment from older children who took advantage of his ignorance towards Dueling to cheat him out of his cards through Ante Duels, saying they would accelerate his improvement when the stakes were higher. He eventually found out, running home in tears and vowing revenge. Since then, he had learned to trick people for his own gain, even defeating his former bullies who quickly became his lackeys. After his Duel with Yuma Tsukumo, the two eventually put aside their differences and become good friends. His personality completely changes afterwards, as shown when he helps Yuma, Tori and Bronk get into the studio to find Nelson Andrews at the expense of being prevented from going in himself. He later seems to return to his old ways when he tried to reach the finals by using fake heart pieces, using Yuma and his friends to take the identity of Count Crazy Fang, and saying that Yuma and his friends are only good as tools, although he seems to have learned his lesson after that. Voice/Mannerisms In the Japanese version, Flip has a habit of saying "ura" after most of his sentences. "Ura" means "opposite"/"reverse" or "inner". In the OCG a face-down card is called an "uragawa" card - which can reflect Flip's use of FLIP effect monsters, who have to be Set face-down in order to activate their effects. Anime biography As a child, Flip enjoyed Dueling. He would often go to the park to find people to Duel. Unfortunately, his opponents were usually a group of older children who would convince him to Ante Duel them on the promise of improving his skills through the extra pressure (in reality, all they wanted were his cards). He eventually found out after overhearing a conversation between them. He ran home in tears, vowing he would learn to manipulate the other side of things to defeat them, just as they had used it against him. After studying deception and building a new deck, he won matches with the children who quickly became his lackeys. Tori and Bronk also mentioned knowing him in grade school where they learned of his deceitful nature. In Junior High, Flip is the same as before, his first appearance being putting a candy store owner out of business by calling his sweets over priced (in the dub, the man puts them on sale, and Flip says that reason for this is because they are past their expiration dates), then Dueling the enraged man and beating him with his own card. One morning, he finds Yuma Tsukumo, congratulating him on his defeat of Reginald Kastle, attempting to give him the "Baby Tiragon" card as a reward, only for Yuma to be pulled away. He attempts this several more times, only for the same to happen. He later doctors photographs of Yuma, placing him in many incriminating situations of mischief and emailing the pictures to their classmates, causing everyone but Bronk and Tori to shun him (even going as far as convincing another student to skip class to support the ruse, but in reality, had promised that student a rare Xyz Monster if he could create a domino pattern by the next morning). He later dresses as a female admirer to give a video message to Yuma, along with the "Baby Tiragon" card. Depressed at having no one to Duel with, Yuma goes to the mall, Flip just happening to be there. He pats Yuma on the back, saying he believes he's innocent (while placing a note on him). He challenges Yuma to a Duel, to which he accepts. Flip's decietful nature shows through after he sets Yuma up to Summon "Baby Tiragon", activating his "Ultra C" card to Summon Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia". He then reveals the note he placed on Yuma's back was a letter written in Yuma's voice, stating that this is an Ante Duel and the winner is allowed to take a card of their choice from the loser. Flip tells him that his whole plan, from the photos to the Duel, was to steal "Utopia". Even after managing to steal Yuma's "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" as well, Flip is defeated by his own "Baby Tiragon". Even then, Yuma offers it back to him on the condition he doesn't use it for any underhanded tricks again, prompting Flip to ask what his hidden motive is, only for Yuma to he doesn't have one, and that it was his card to begin with as well as thinking he was a very strong Duelist. This causes him to burst into tears, saying he has never had someone call him powerful before. (In the dub, Yuma instead compliments him on his glasses, saying that they are "cool", and Flip breaks down into tears, as this is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. Flip then realizes that his philosophy - that there is a "flip-side" to everything - may not always be correct, and that some things should be taken at face value.) He then gives the card back, saying Yuma should keep it as a sign of friendship, to which Yuma rejoices, as he had really wanted the card all along. The two leave the Duel as friends. He later appears before Yuma, Tori, and Bronk as they are trying to think of a way to sneak back stage for the ESPer Robin show. Flip attempts to act natural and walk right past the guard, only for it to fail. He then shouts that the others should run while they can, letting them go through as he distracts the guard. He appears again when Bronk, Tori and Caswell are discussing forming a Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club coming down from a tree and asking to join. They let him join due to him having once himself used Numbers but he claims he doesn't remember what happened back then. After they all split up to look for information on the Numbers and finding nothing he brings them to Fortuno's mansion hoping that since he was a fortuneteller he could help them. As Fortuno effortlessly predicts the details of their quest, Bronk asks him if this is the hidden side to fortune telling, to which he replies there is no hidden side to it. He, along with the others there, fall through the floor (excluding Cathy) and are left stranded in a pit of lava on a small pedestal of rock. He cheers Yuma on throughout the Duel after he arrives to rescue his friends, watching through a portal in the room. He witnesses Astral appear as the duo obtains the power of Chaos Xyz Evolution. Once the Duel is won by Yuma, the Augmented Reality disappears, revealing they had all been standing on a table in a normal room all along. Flip and the rest come to congratulate Astral and Yuma (more so the former) and thank them for saving the group. Later, Flip enters the WDC, but separates from Yuma and the others. He hides in a tree to try and analyze the other Duelists, but accidentally sleeps through the whole first day of the preliminaries. After realizing that it's the second day and most of the Duelists left are strong, he then decides to get Heart Pieces using his "tricky ideas". He tricks others into trading their Heart Pieces for sweets that look like Heart Pieces that quickly melt, one of his victims being Spencer. He decided to use one of his sweets to complete a perfect Heart, but it was later discovered by Dextra and Nistro, who forced him to lick the Heart Piece until it melted and were about to disqualify him from the tournament, when Yuma appeared to defend him, Dueling in his place. When Yuma eventually won the Duel, he was overjoyed and he started to cry until his victims found him and demanded their Heart Pieces back. Flip then ran away, but the angry people caught up to him and they took their heart pieces back. After that Flip lost his last Heart Piece, which disqualified him from the tournament. ZEXAL II Caswell, Bronk, Cathy and Flip are Dueling at the school when Fuma interrupts their Duel. Fuma beat the four of them off-screen and cheered for Yuma during his Duel with Fuma. Caswell was stunned at Fuma's Chaos Xyz Monster, "Machine-Armored Djinn, Engeneral after he Rank Upped his Xyz Monster, Machine-Armored Angel, Enginel with "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force". While at school, Caswell went up against Yuma for class rep and was beaten by Yuma 20-19, the one vote being Rei Shingetsu's. Crushed by Yuma being class rep, Caswell turned to the Student Council President and was appointed leader of the School Disciplinary Squad, aggrevating everyone around him. Caswell watches Yuma's Duel with the Student Council President and was forced to supervise the Duel with the school's rules, including sending Yuma's Gagaga monsters back to his hand. Caswell was shocked to learn that the Student Council President was brainwashed by the Barian power when the President Xyz Summoned Chaos Xyz: Saimon, the Disciplinary High Priest. After being motivated by Yuma's words, Caswell took off his Disciplinary Squad uniform and dived into the school swimming pool. Shortly after Yuma's Duel, Caswell was made member No. 1 in the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club. Later at school, Shark was asked by Bronk to Duel him, who trying to gain his blessings to date Rio, but Shark declined since he was no match for him. He also added that Bronk wasn't even at Yuma's level, causing Bronk to jump to the conclusion that Rio was with Yuma. Flip and Caswell overheard this and spread a rumor around the school. Oblivious to the rumor, an angry Rio challenged Shark to a Duel. During the Duel, Shark was able to counter every strategy Rio played and voiced little faith in Rio's confidence as a Duelist. While Shark was proud that Rio was able to gain courage, he proclaimed that she still has a long way to go if she wanted to beat him and defeated Rio with his "Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser". Afterwards, Shark learned the rumor from Rio and cleared up the misunderstanding, clarifying that he wasn't the one spreading the rumor. Caswell and Flip are then chased down by Rio. During the Heartland Middle School Festival, Flip is once more seen scamming otheer students, selling false tickets to a Chouno Sanagi concert. Mamoru Jinguji caught him, as Flip's booth was not registered. Manga Biography History When Tokunosuke got a new card - "Baby Tiragon" - he wanted to show it to his brother. However, he overhears his mother talking about letting Tokunosuke do whatever he wants so that his brother can study in peace. This hurts Tokunosuke, so he goes to show some kids the new card he got, but he hears one of the kids talk about how he only hangs out with Tokunosuke just so he can get some cards from him and doesn't care about Tokunosuke at all. This causes Tokunosuke to believe that everyone has a hidden agenda. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL .]] Tokunosuke is first saw defeating an unknown Duelist. Due to an agreement, the boy's Deck now belongs to Tokunosuke. At school, Tokunosuke, who was hidden, watching Yuma, determines that he will be his next target, and he believes something fishy must have happened for Yuma to beat Shark. He later runs over to Yuma, asking him for his autograph. Yuma asks who he is, and Tokunosuke responds that he's in the neighboring class. In gratitude, Tokunosuke gives Yuma a "Baby Tiragon" card and Yuma is ecstatic to receive his own Xyz Monster. Tokunosuke tells him that this is proof of their friendship. As Yuma leaps in the air in excitement, Tokunosuke calls him a fool inside his mind, as he doesn't realize everything has an opposite side. Tokunosuke asks how Yuma beat Shark without an Xyz Monster. Yuma says he has one, but it isn't technically his. Tokunosuke determines that that must be Yuma's trump. Then, during the next day, Tokunosuke Duels Yuma at school. However, Tokunosuke uses "Baby Tiragon" to take control of Yuma's "Numbers", and reveals that the paper which Yuma signed was an agreement to bet on their best cards for the Duel. But Yuma uses "Baby Tiragon" together with "Stinging Swordsman" and manages to win. After the Duel, Yuma offers Tokunosuke "Baby Tiragon" back, but Tokunosuke lets it to Yuma, and they become friends, as Tokunosuke realizes Yuma doesn't have a bad hidden side. After Yuma's lost to Kaito Tenjo, Tokunosuke, Tetsuo, Takashi, Cathy and Kotori form the Numbers Club in order to help Yuma. Tokunosuke later comes up with the information that "Numbers" exist in the Heartland Theme Park, and Yuma, Astral, and the Number Club go to there. Despite all enemies they face, Tokunosuke seems to have fun at the park as if he was going there for fun. He also seems to know all of the main characters from the park, and when Mr. Heartland appeared, Tokunosuke asked him for his autograph, even after he revealed himself to be their enemies. After their escape from the park, Yuma and the members of the Numbers Club gather in Cathy's house. Tetsuo asks Cathy what she wanted to show them. She then presses a cat paw-like button, which opens a door leading to a big room, with many researchers and big computers. Cathy explains that as an apology for the trouble she caused, the Numbers Club's headquarters would be established there, where they can look up mysterious phenomenons happening throughout the world, and therefore, locate the "Numbers". Yuma tells them that Astral told him that now he got three "Numbers", some of his memories have returned. Yuma asked what he remembers, and Astral says his enemy is Dr. Faker, who plans on using the hidden powers of the "Numbers" to destroy the Astral World; However, it is linked to this world, meaning that if the Astral World dies, this one will die as well. The Numbers Club then decides to save the world from Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL .]] In the spin-off manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, Tokunosuke is a mourn boy who has no one to Duel with.http://www.saikyojump.com/manga/shoukai_14.html After defeating some kids, Yuma gets cheered up, but Astral tells him he is only able to win due to his help, and that he relies on monsters too much. Yuma says that intensely attacking with monsters is more interesting and that he can win without Astral's help. Tokunosuke hears what Yuma says about his strategy and goes to Team ZEXAL to tell them that he doesn't have any friends, so he doesn't really have anyone he could Duel with. Hearing that, Yuma Duels Tokunosuke. During the Duel, Yuma plays very recklessly, falling into Tokunosuke's tricks, although Astral kept warning him about them. However, Astral eventually backs Yuma up, and he manages to win. After Tokunosuke loses to Yuma, he explains that he wanted to enter a certain Dueling Team, and that he would only be accepted if he defeated the leader of the ZEXAL Team, Yuma. Then, the leader of the Team, a boy nicknamed Shark, shows up. Tokunosuke rushes up, but he is despised by Shark's Team. Yuma gets angry with that, and confronts Shark. Shark calls Team ZEXAL weak, and challenges Yuma to a Duel under some conditions: first, they will bet their teams' badges, which symbolizes the pride of the team; and second, if Yuma lose, Tokunosuke will enter Shark's team as a slave who does every work. With no other option, Yuma accepts the Duel. Decks Anime Past Deck In the past, its unknown what type of Deck Flip played, but two cards were shown, both of which caused hands to be revealed. Pre-World Duel Carnival Flip uses a Zombie-Type anti-Xyz Flip Effect Deck, in which he takes advantage of the opponent's monster by taking control of the opponent's Xyz Monsters. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Although Flip wasn't seen Dueling, he was shown remaking his Deck before the tournament started. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL In the manga, Tokunosuke uses a Deck very likely his anime one. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL In D Team ZEXAL, Tokunosuke uses a Stall/Burn Deck. Trivia * The fact that Flip gives his opponents the "Baby Tiragon" card to benefit off of them Summoning it is yet another similarity that Flip shares with Weevil Underwood. During the Battle City arc, Weevil slipped the "Parasite Paracide" card in Joey Wheeler's deck in order to make all of Joey's monsters become Insect-Type, enabling Weevil to utilize the power of his "Insect Barrier" and "Insect Queen" cards. * His habit of saying "ura" (short for "uragiri" - betrayal in Japanese) could be related to his attitude. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters